Traveling With Me Isn't A Basic Thing
by ShootsDownshipper
Summary: What happens after Trip loses the Pokemon League?He starts fresh and decides to travel Unova.But what happens when a certain Dragon Buster joins him?Well you'll figure out this involves FlareBustershipping and some cussing every now and then.
1. You Wanna Travel With Me?

**Hey it's me ShootsDownshipper I decided to make another story because I kinda have some idea's on FlareBustershipping hope you enjoy this and don't worry I won't forget about Pokémon Super High School well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 1:You Wanna Travel With Me? POV:Trip

Okay I admit I'm not the _best _trainer in Unova but come on losing to Ash Ketchum!In the first round!That's not some coincidence that slapped some sense into me anyway moving on from that I decided to start fresh and maybe explore Unova see the cities and everything and hey who knows maybe I'll get to battle a few kids here and there. 'Well anyway where to start?' I thought then bumped into someone. "Ow hey dude what the hell!"A voice yelled.I looked at the person I bumped into short red hair,a yellow hat,matching gloves,turquoise shirt with a vest over it,and matching skirt it was Georgia Iris' rival. "Oh Georgia what are you doing here?"I questioned as she got up and dusted herself off. "Oh I came to see you,"She said looking at me. "Okay what did you need?"I ask?"I question. "Well I noticed that you lost in the Unova League..."She started trailing off. "Yeah and what about it?"I question getting annoyed that she brought up my lose. "Well I was wondering if I could travel with you,"She finishes. 'Wait a second she wants to travel with me?' I thought blinking in realization. "So whadda ya say?"She asks. "Uh sure fine with me,"I answer. "So where are we going?"She asks. "Uh lets see,"I say taking out my map. "Well why don't we go to Undella Town?"I ask looking up to her. "Sure why not,"She says with a shrug. "Then let's head out,"I say putting the map away.

POV:Georgia

We started walking through Route 13 or was it 14?Oh nevermind I can't remember.I glanced at Trip who was taking picture's of the Pokemon and other things. "Hey Trip,"I say. "Yeah?"He asks looking up from his camera to me. "Have you always been this short?"I asked noticing I was taller than. "Shut up,"He snapped while glaring at me. "I was just asking,"I tell him holding my hands up. "Whatever..."He mumbled and we continued to walk to Undella Town. "So how long till we get there?"I ask. "I don't know if we pick up the pace we'll be there in like two days,"He says. "Two days?"I groaned. "*Sighs*If we pick up the pace then yeah,"He said looking annoyed. After a few hours of walking we set up camp for the night. "Aw damnit!"I yelled looking through my bag. "What's wrong with you?"Trip asked walking out of his tent in a tank top and pajama pants. "I forgot my tent at the Pokemon Center,"I explain. "Well sucks for you,"He said. "Well at least I wasn't stupid and left my Pokemon there,"I mention. "Oh now _that _would have been stupid,"He states and we start laughing. "Well I think I'm gonna go to bed,"Trip says and walks to his tent. "Trip wait!"I yelled. "Yeah?"He asked looking back at me. "Can I share the tent with you?Since I left mine at the Pokemon Center,"I ask. "Okay that's fine by me,"He says and gets into the tent. "Thanks,"I say and go into the tent. "Night,"He tells me crawling into his sleeping bag. "Night,"I say and fall asleep.

**So how was it?It's a first attempt of FlareBustershipping so I get they might be a little OOC(Out of character)well until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	2. Just Our Luck

**Yo ShootsDownshipper here!It's time for another chapter of Traveling With Me Isn't A Basic Thing.I'm on a roll today I uploaded two chapters of Pokémon Super High School and started this and made the second chapter well enough of me blabbering and onto the story!*Dramatic music** **plays***

Chapter 2:Just Our Luck POV:Trip

I woke up and noticed Georgia asleep right in front of me.I got up then walked out of the tent and started making breakfast. "Mm I smell food..."Georgia mumbles walking out of the tent in a t-shirt and shorts. "Do you always wake up like this?"I question raising an eyebrow at her. "Only when there's food cooking,"She says. "Okay then,"I say and go back to making grabs her bag and walks back into the thirty minutes later I finish cooking breakfast and Georgia was all we ate breakfast which was bacon and eggs I got dressed then we started heading to Undella Town again.

POV:Georgia

After about twenty minutes of walking silently I started getting bored and by the looks of the sky it was gonna rain soon. "Hey Trip I think it's gonna rain,"I mentioned. "If we hurry up we might make it to Lacunosa Town before it rains,"He tells me. "Okay fine by me,"I say then we start walking faster.I look around and notice a brown and white zigzagged pattern egg near a bush. "Hey Trip wait,"I say and walk over to the bush where the egg is.I pick up the egg and walk over to Trip again. "I wonder what kind of egg this is,"I say as we start walking again. "You would think knowing your Pokemon egg's would be a basic thing..."Trip mumbled to himself. "Well I don't so shut up about it!"I hiss while glaring at him.

POV:Trip

I watched as Georgia studied the egg she picked up. "Maybe it's an Eevee's egg,"She thought aloud. "Probably,"I say giving her a shrug then two Eevee's jump out of a nearby bush. "Uh Georgia I think that's their egg,"I tell her seeing the Eevee were angry and looking at the egg. "Well I found it!I'm not gonna give it to them!"She says putting it defensively behind her with it still in her arms. "Ugh fine Serperior you're up!"I yell throwing Serperior's Poke Ball. "Ser!"Serperior roared. "Serperior use Dragon Tail!"I command then Serperior's tail glows blue and rushes toward the Eevee's and hits them then they get up and send a group of stars at Serperior. "Serperior dodge and use Frenzy Plant!"I dodge's the stars easily and sends thorns from the ground and hits the Eevee with it they fall down defeated and I return Serperior. "I hope your happy about that!"I snap looking at Georgia. "Whatever!"She groans and looks start walking again then after about fifteen minutes it starts raining. "Oh great how luckier can we get?First attacked by Eevee now it's raining!"I question angrily then take the tent out of my backpack and start pitching it.

**So how was it?I think it was kinda good I mean Trip would get angry and Georgia has an 's just hope she doesn't get hungry and eat the Pokemon well until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	3. Raining And Apologies

**Sup ShootsDownshipper here!Sorry about being gone so long but as pay back I'm gonna update both Traveling With Me Isn't A Basic Thing and Pokémon Super High School and make this chapter slightly longer well enough babbling onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 3:Raining And Apologies POV:Georgia

Trip and I sat in the tent soaking wet not looking at each he was giving me the silent treatment I would too both of us can play at this ten minutes Trip sighs and faces me.I glanced over my shoulder but just enough so he couldn't see. "Look Georgia I'm sorry about earlier I just got ticked off because of the rain and the Eevee's so will you forgive me?"He says. "...Okay I forgive you,"I say turning around to look at him fully while smiling. "So what do you want to do until the rain stops?"He asks me. "I was thinking we sleep,"I tell him while taking out a pillow then put it down and lay on it. "You are so lazy,"He states. "Wasn't that obvious?"I question. "Ugh whatever just go to sleep,"He says slightly annoyed and lays down across from me. "Might I add in a basic thing to recognize?"I tease. "Just shut up and go to sleep!"He groans and faces the other way from me.

*A couple hours later* POV:Trip

I wake up slowly and see Georgia right in front of me.I blush slightly and scramble away then get up. 'Jeez I seriously need to get another tent or something' I thought calming down.I get outside and stretch then look and notice it was sunny. 'Wait so know the weather wants to be good?' I thought annoyed.I hear a crack noise and look around wondering what it was.I look down near Georgia's backpack and see the Eevee egg. 'Is it the egg that made the cracking noise?' I wonder looking at it closely then another crack noise is heard but it was louder. 'Wait your hatching crap I should go get Georgia!' I think starting to panick but it was to late a blinding light a few moments the light dies down and an Eevee is shown where the egg was and it even had some of the egg left on its looks up at me then smiles brightly and jumps onto me making its way to my shoulder nuzzling my cheek. "Daddy!"A boyish voice says. "Wh-wha?Daddy?!" I question confused then realization hits me. 'Wait...' I thought. "HOW CAN I HEAR YOU?!"I yell. "I have no idea what you're talking about daddy but anyway where's mommy?"The Eevee questions. "M-mommy?"I ask raising an eyebrow at the Eevee. "*Yawns*Trip whats with all the commotion?"A voice asks behind me. "Georgia guess who hatched?"I question turning around to her view. "Mommy!"The Eevee yells happily jumping into her arms. "M-mommy?I ain't no ones mom!"She says. "Of course you are!You're my mommy and he's my daddy!"The Eevee says pointing a paw at me. "W-wha?"Georgia questions looking confused. "Th-that would mean we would have to be..."I say my voice trailing Eevee looks at me and tilts its head slightly in confusion. "WE ARE NOT MARRIED AND OR DATING!AND WE NEVER WILL BE!"Georgia and I yell in unison blushing causing the Eevee to almost fall out of Georgias arms.

**Well that's enough for today sorry for not updating in a long time I promise I'll update more frequently well until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	4. The Talking Eevee

**Hey ShootsDownshipper here who's ready for yet another chapter of Traveling With Me Isn't A Basic Thing?Well anyway onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 4:The Talking Eevee POV:Georgia

"Jeez mommy,daddy you don't have to yell I'm right here!"Eevee told Trip and I. "Listen we are going to say this once more we are not your parents!"We say in unison. "Okay whatever you say"He says and jumps out of my hands. "We should get going"Trip tells me and we start packing.A couple minutes later we finish and start heading down the were pretty quiet Eevee trudging along in the middle of Trip and I,Trip was taking pictures of things and sometimes Eevee and me I was just looking around hands behind my head. "Do you have to take pictures of everything?"I question kinda annoyed. "Its my way of remembering jeez..."Trip explains then stuffs the camera in his jacket pocket. "I'm getting tired daddy can you carry me?"Eevee whined. "What?No!I'm not gonna carry you!"Trip tells him but he already jumped into his arms. "Ugh fine I guess..."Trip groans.

POV:Trip

After a couple of minutes we started to see the tree number getting smaller and smaller until we finally reached the town. "Whoa..."Georgia,Eevee,and I mumble in unison. "This place is amazing!"We yell in unison amazed. "I wanna go to a restaurant!"Eevee yells running into the city. "Eevee get back here!"Georgia yelled chasing after him. "Guys!Are you ditching me?!"I yell watching them run into the city. "Ugh!Wait up!"I yelled and began chasing after the.

POV:Eevee

"Mm!I smell food~!"I yell happily running past multiple peoples feet. "Bread!"I yell jumping onto a table grabbing the bread and beginning to eat it. "Hey!You rotten little!"A guy said picking me up by my neck fur. "Owie!Mommy!Daddy!"I scream beginning to talk. "Hey let go of my Eevee you dumb a**!"I heard mommy yell. "Mommy!"I yell happy to see her. "Your stupid Eevee ate my bread"The guy said. "Hey!...guys!*Huff*wait*Huff*up!"Daddy said running up keeling over slightly breathing heavily. "Daddy!"I yell happily. "I'm not gonna say this again let go of my Eevee!"Mommy said seriously and grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt. "He ate my bread!"The guy said. "We get that!Just let him go!"Daddy said pointing a finger poking the guy in the chest. "I'm not scared of any of you!"The guy said. "You will be if I kick your butt!"Mommy yelled. "You couldn't beat me with my strong Druddigon and that pathetic Eevee of yours"The guy said. "Oh you like Dragon types well I'm a Dragon Buster and I challenge you to a battle!"Mommy challenged. "Bring it on girly you use your stupid Eevee and I'll use my Druddigon"He said. "Challenge accepted!"She said grinning. "Now let me go!"I yell and kick him in the face landing in Daddy's arms.

POV:Trip

The guy leaves with a red Eevee mark on his face all three of us look at each other and begin laughing. "Oh Arceus that was a good one Eevee!"Georgia said between laughs. "You bet it was!Looks like you hatching was for the better of this journey"I said holding my sides from laughter. "Anyways lets get something to eat"Eevee said his stomach growling. "Yeah I'm hungry too"Georgia agreed. "Lets go get some food then"I said and we walked into the restaurant.

**That is where I end the chapter until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


End file.
